Planet Earth Saga: The Prince Meets His First Human
Soaring through the skies with the female Saiyan laying over his shoulder, and the Tuffle not to far behind, it was hard for Xeleri to see, especially with the damage done to his eye. All he could do was think about the events that had happened back on his home planet. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the situation. To be quite frank, it all happened so quickly. The more he thought about it, the faster he had begun flying. "Young Prince, please slow down." Rybe begged, as even he could not keep up with how fast the Saiyan had been moving. Rybe receieved no response from Xeleri. "Prince Xeleri!" Following that last shout, Xeleri began to fall down from the sky. "Oh no..." Before Rybe knew it, Xeleri had crashed into the roof of an extremely large building; which when looking at differently, was none other than a mansion. Rybe went following behind the young Prince, only to enter the inside of the large home. Xeleri laid flat out on his back, with Aspara laying right on top of him, as though he used last bit of strength in effort of breaking her fall. "Are you okay, Prince Xeleri?!" Rushing to his side, Rybe began to try and aid to the man. However, as he lifted his head, he had been surrounded by numerous different people. A maid, and various guards all wielding guns, pointing them at all three of the sapient beings. "Please, we don't mean any harm!" Rybe shouted standing over the exhausted Aspara and Xeleri. "What's going on here?" Asked a voice slowly approaching the three extraterrestrial beings. Before long, the being was revealed to be a young boy with shortly cut hair. "Who are you?" He said as he fully approached the trio wearing a plain white tee and a pair of denim jeans. No shoes, only socks. "I'll ask once more, who are you three." Rybe was stuck for a moment in daze. Xeleri forced himself to roll over, now laying down on his back. "On my honor as a Saiyan, I would like to apologize for crashing into your living quarters. Rybe, let's go. We don't need help from these inferior people." Nodding his head, Rybe ran over to Xeleri's side threw the Saiyan prince's arm over his shoulder and attempted to lift him up. "It's fine Rybe, I'll get up on my own, if you can't assist me." Placing his hand down flat on the floor of the beautiful house, Xeleri attempted to lift himself up. Only to stop halfway, running out of strength. The young boy dressed in jeans and a t-shirt knelt down to help Xeleri, reaching to grab his arm. With automatic reflexes the young Saiyan swatted the boy's hand away. Surprising the maids and Rybe. "What is this?" The young boy questioned. "Don't you dare lay your hands on the Prince of the Saiyans. You'll die where you stand! Beat, Asapara, kill him!" With his loud shouts nothing happened. "I see, you're a difficult one, aren't you?" The young boy remained kneeling, lifted his hand four fingers close together, and his thumb bent touching his palm. Swiping quickly across the neck of Xeleri he knocked him out cold. Turning his head at Rybe, the teenager held his hand up as though Rybe would be next. Shaking his head left and right Rybe spoke out, "No-no. There's no need to do that to me, I'll cooperate!" "Good, now help me get these two to a bed." Somewhere in a room... "Young Master, the woman is only short of fatigue and extremely tired. With good sleep, she should be all well and up on her feet. However, the man is extremely wounded. He has scars all over his body. I must say, whatever happened before they got here. Was one brawl if I do say some myself." A man dressed in a white coat stated holding a board in his hand. The young boy continued to look at Xeleri's body, with Rybe standing right by his side. "Rybe, was it? My name is, Izaya. This here land is the estate owned by my mother. I have a question though. Just what happened to put you guys in the condition you are in. These wounds on the loud one. They aren't from you average street brawl." "Large family argument." Ryba responded in a tone as though he wanted to leave it just as that. "I apologize for the way Prince Xeleri spoke to you. I also appreciate your hospitality and generosity. At the waking of both of my comrades, we will leave you be and depart from your land-" The bed at which the two stood by began to move just slightly. Xeleri's eyes began to open as he fought his way into consciousness. "Rybe, where am I?" He asked looking around trying to grasp where he'd been and making something out of it. Locking eyes with the one known as Izaya, Xeleri jumping from his back. "You're the low class being that knocked me out earlier. I'll make you regret laying your hands on me." "Yeah, if you could actually stand up for more than ten seconds.. I'd happily regret doing what I did. In fact, yo were so weak earlier, that I was able to knock you out relatively easily." Izaya responded. Xeleri gave off a smirk. "Who is this tough guy, who thinks he can speak to the prince in a tone." "My Prince, please excuse Izaya's remarks. While the tone is indeed unacceptable, we must allow a pass as he aided in healing you." Kneeling on one knee, Rybe had been honoring the role of Xeleri while also asking that he'd forgive the young one known as Izaya. "Yes, for you Rybe I will leave him be."